


Шутка

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2018



Series: ТЕКСТЫ R-NC17 [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Он смотрит.





	Шутка

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажа, описание реально существовавшего жертвоприношения  
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с германо-скандинавской мифологией и сериалом "Американские боги"  
> 

Он смотрит на камень. Смотрит на то, как темная густая кровь скатывается по его бокам, теряясь в покрытом мхом основании, крепко вцепившемся в земляное ложе. Сайлас движется вокруг камня, словно в трансе или каком-то безумном танце. Перекладывает из руки в руку инструменты, которые принес собой в дорожной сумке. Кажется совсем недавно они глухо постукивали, когда Сайлас запинался или оступался, поднимаясь на вершину холма.

Щелчок, тихий хруст, словно ветка под ногой в Лисьем лесу. Из-за спины короля не видно, но Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать — так хрустит ребро под большими садовыми ножницами. Еще хруст и щелчок. Еще раз. Сайлас действует методично, словно по инструкции. Еще немного, и довольный проделанной работой король откладывает инструмент. Разводит в стороны поддающиеся теперь кости. Они вздымаются над телом как корона, как крылья. Нет, это не крылья бабочки, думает Он. Бережно, словно любимую хрустальную вазу Розы, Сайлас вынимает, стараясь не задеть обломками костей, легкие, похожие на большие красно-бордовые бурдюки с вином. Их он кладет рядом с телом. И, прежде чем приступить к главному, с нежностью, какой Он не видел уже много лет, проводит ладонями по остывающей плоти.

И все же момент, когда король Гильбоа острым армейским ножом делает легкий взмах, Он упускает. Не так давно бившееся сердце лежит в большой ладони Сайласа. При взгляде в его безумные глаза Ему кажется: тот готов сожрать его прямо над телом, только бы добиться желаемого. Но Сайлас кладет сердце рядом с легкими и, опустившись на колени, начинает возносить молитву. Его голос, на удивление ровный и четкий, внушающий доверие, разносится над холмом.

На Его плечо ложится рука, большая и тяжелая. Рядом стоит тот, кого Он мог бы принять за отца, но Он знает точно — это не Сайлас. Не-Сайлас улыбается так знакомо и так похоже. Это было так давно. Улыбка касается губ и единственного уцелевшего когда-то глаза.

— Он молится своему Богу, не зная на самом деле, кто его бог. 

Он кивает и улыбается в ответ. Ему легко и свободно. Он протягивает руку Не-Сайласу, доверяясь и понимая, что теперь все то, что выжигало его изнутри прежде, до камня, отпустило. Теперь Он свободен.

Уже уходя, Он замечает возле возносящего молитву Сайласа, на краю камня, еще одного наблюдателя. Широко улыбаясь, тот рассматривает дары. Опускающееся за горизонт солнце окрашивает его рыжие волосы в цвет крови.

— Я неплохо провел его по этому пути, — говорит Рыжий, не переставая плотоядно улыбаться. — Это была славная шутка.


End file.
